Shadow of death capitulos
001 – Ação e reação A yakuza e a máfia mais temida do mundo e também uma das mais antigas e mais organizadas,tanto que ate hoje nenhuma ação conseguiu acabar com ela, mas um estudante e futuro policial fez o possível para fazer a sua parte.seu nome e takashi nakamura,nascido em uma família de policiais e filho e um dos mais respeitados policial do Japão ele não via outra carreira a seguir senão a de policial. No entanto poucos dias antes do exame final de sua formatura ele ajudou seu pai em um caso que finalizou uma grande operação da yakuza causando grande prejuízo e a detenção de muitos membros importantes. Graças a essa operação o pai de takashi estava mais próximo de ser promovido a chefe de policia,cargo que ele concorria com seu parceiro de policia kawamura. Cega o dia em que takashi fará a ultima prova mesmo sabendo de seus professores que ele se formaria em breve. Na casa dos nakamura a mãe de takashi prepara o almoço de comemoração da promoção do marido e da aprovação do filho quando chega um carro preto próximo a casa. Takashi esta em uma despedida com os colegas de prova e lembra que tinha que chegar em casa no horário para o almoço de comemoração.ele vê que esta atrasado e sai correndo no caminho lembra que ele tinha que comprar um presente para o pai e passa na loja que ele viu o presente para comprá-lo. Takashi chega em sua rua atrasado e fica feliz ao ver a sua casa e ao chegar no jardim ocorre uma explosão Que o joga longe. Ele se desespera e tenta entra na casa mais o fogo e intenso e ele não consegue achar ninguém. Ao olhar um espelho ele ver uma sombra e cai inconsciente por causa da fumaça. Dias depois ele acorda e vê que esta no hospital e que tinha ficado em choque pois sabia que foi o único que sobreviveu,ele se recusa a acreditar que tudo aquilo aconteceu com ele e acredita que foi vingança da yakuza Capitulo 002 – a decisão Os meses passaram e takashi se torna policial,sua personalidade mudou por causa do que lhe aconteceu.ele passa a ser visto com uma pessoa que não tem motivos para viver e mesmo sendo policial ele duvida a justiça dos homens uma vez que os culpados nunca foram punidos. Enquanto isso uma sobra esta o vendo no makai Takashi vai ao banheiro e ao lavar as mãos ele olha no espelho e vê uma sobra saindo do espelho, essa sobra começa a falar com ele: - humano, quer acabar com as pessoas que mataram a sua família? Eu posso ajudar em troca. Takashi se assusta e pergunta: - quem e você? O que quer comigo? A sombra diz: - sou um amigo,quero almas humanas mais preciso de um corpo para permanecer no mundo humano Takashi diz:- eu não vou te dar o meu corpo A sombra fala: não se preocupe, não vou tirar a sua alma, enquanto elas for pura Takashi pergunta:- por que veio me procurar? A sombra responde: - você tem o que eu quero e eu tenho o que você quer Takashi pergunta: - o que seria? A sombra responde: - o poder para fazer justiça Takashi pergunta: - que poder e esse? A sombra responde: - e um poder superior ao de qualquer humano mais para usa-lo terá que me dar almas humanas Takashi diz: - não quero esse tipo de poder. E sai correndo. A noite uma repórter e demitida por não apresentar nenhuma matéria importante, ela chega a implorar pelo emprego dizendo que esta para ser despejada de onde mora e mesmo assim e demitida Takashi esta em casa e sente fome e decide fazer compras. Ao voltar para a casa a repórter começa a ser seguida Takashi sai do mercado e esta indo ate a sua casa O bandido saca uma faca e ameaça a repórter Ela corre e passa por takashi,ela pede socorro e ele não faz nada ale de observar O bandido agarra a repórter e a coloca contra a parede e começa a rasgar a roupa dela e diz que vai matar ela se não calar a boca, ela volta a pedir socorro. O bandido diz que e da yakuza e que nem a justiça pode com ele Takashi ao escutar isso acorda para a vida mais mesmo assim ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada de onde estava pois correria o risco dele matar a mulher A sombra fala a takashi que o acordo ainda estava de pé Takashi não vê ouitra alternativa e aceita o acordo com uma condição, que so daria as almas de pessoas mas A sombra concorda e se funde a sombra de takashi Takashi por impluso guia a sombra ate a sombra do bandido que cai morto e tem sua alma devorada pela sombra A repórter também e tocada pela sombra e acaba vendo tudo amardilha resumo do capitulo: o departamento de policia faz uma operaçao para derrubar mais uma quadrilha da yakuza e ao chegar ao galpao o grupo formado por takashi e ais alguns policiais acabam descobrindo que caram em uma armadilha da yakuza para vingar a operaçao que a policia destruiu. todos os policiais sao mortos enquanto a sombra protege takashi e involutariamente ele acaba matando todos os criminosos o convidado a pericia japonesa nao consegue descobrir as causas da morte dos criminosos e o caso caiu na imprensa e os japoneses foram obrigados a chamar o melhor perito do mundo para investigar as mortes. a jonalista que foi salva por takashi o ve em uma das reportagens e o reconhece e decide conversar com ele para saber como ele conseguiu sobreviver ao tiroteio